1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for seamlessly reconstructing application sessions originating on a first electronic device onto a second electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to capturing application session data on a first device, which includes a first device media session position, and seamlessly reconstructing the application session on a second device by positioning the reconstructed application sessions at a second device media session position that corresponds to the received first device media session position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users typically utilize multiple electronic devices for performing tasks, such as a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a mobile phone, an audio player, and etcetera. These electronic devices typically perform functions, or application sessions, similar to each other. For example, each of the electronic devices listed above may be capable of playing an audio file and some of electronic devices may be capable of playing a video file.
Users typically select a particular electronic device to utilize based upon their surroundings. For example, a user may utilize a desktop computer at an office, utilize a mobile phone on a bus, and utilize a laptop computer at an airport. When users switch between a first device and a second device, the user is required to perform actions on the second device that the user already performed on the first device in order bring application sessions on the second device to the same point as they were on the first device. For example, a user may be viewing a web page on the first device and in order to view the same web page on the second device, the user is required to re-enter the web page address. In another example, a user may be watching a video on the first device and, in order to start watching the video on the second device at the same position on the second device, the user is required to fast forward through the video to the appropriate position.